


Happy Birthday To You

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [6]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Feeding, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Finn gets spoiled for his birthday on 4/20.A gift for the lovely owlmug.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585003
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Happy Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmug/gifts).



Finn is usually the first one awake. Sean likes to sleep in, curled around Finn as he read or wrote letters to his older bros. If Sean had it his way he’d sleep in until noon, well into the beautiful Mexican sun high in the sky, light streaming through their window blinds.

But not this morning. This morning he wakes up to the smell of chocolate and pizza wafting from the kitchen beneath their bedroom, Sean’s side of the bed empty but still a little warm. Finn doesn’t bother to pull on pants, stumbling downstairs in Sean’s t-shirt and what he is pretty sure were once Sean’s boxers, too, finding his lover busy in the kitchen.

He’s pulling a homemade pizza out of the oven and it has Finn drooling. Fucking double cheese and pepperoni, tasting better than any deliver because Sean made it. “G’Morning…” Sean yawns, definitely up before his usual time. He rummages in his pockets a bit before passing Finn his lighter and a nice, fat blunt. “...and happy birthday, 4/20 boy.”

Finn grins, flashing his missing tooth, pulling Sean into a hug and kiss. He lights the joint, taking a few deep puffs before giving Sean another kiss, pushing the smoke between his plush lips. 

It’s a good thing Sean made a massive pizza and an equally obnoxiously large chocolate cake because the munchies hit Finn like a truck. He’s lazing over his lover, being fed slice after slice, Sean wiping the tomato sauce and cheese from his chin and licking it off his finger tips. If Finn wasn’t so comfortable, he’d probably do something about that hard-on between his own legs, but...well, watching Sean use his exceptionally long tongue to lick off every inch of greasy sauce is enough. For now.

Finn’s on his fifth blunt when Sean brings the cake in. He’s got a knife and two plates, before taking in Finn’s glaze over baby blues, looking at him as if he hung the goddamn moon, stars, and made the beach they live on himself. Fuck slices. Sean digs directly into the cake with a fork, pulling a massive mouthful and offering it to his blazed lover. Finn eats it as messily as he did the pizza, but doesn’t wait for Sean to clean him off. Instead, he shares a bit of the frosting with several sweet, deep kisses. Pressing tongue to tongue.

He’s naps for a while, stuffed full, comfy, and having the best fucking birthday of his life. Sean wakes him up a couple of hours later. Daniel, Hannah and the old crew, and even one of his bros are on Discord. They sing him happy birthday and Finn definitely starts crying while Sean sings along.

Fucking awesome. Sean gives him gifts after he’s dried his tears. A new sharpener for his knife, new shells for his dreads that he’ll twist in later, a whole big ass box of chock-o-crisps, and a new tattoo that Finn’s been begging Sean for months. A simple stick n’ poke of their initials behind Finn’s ear. Sean snaps a picture and shows it to him, before rolling up his t-shirt, showing a matching set of their initials over his hip, too. Finn’s eyes are damp all over again.

When he thinks it can’t get any better, laid out in the hammock on the back porch and sipping on a goddamn coconut cocktail out of an actual coconut, Sean comes out with his arms behind his back. “Eyes closed, okay?”

“Oh, yeah?”

“No peeking.” Sean emphasizes, excitement clear in his voice. “Or I’ll blindfold you.”

“Kinky.” But at the sound of Sean’s huff, Finn squeezes them shut. In a moment, there’s a small weight on him and then the distinct smell of dog, before a slobbering tongue starts licking at his wrists. He opens his eyes and nearly squeaks before hugging the small fluff ball to his chest. “Oh my god...a...a puppy!?” 

“Yeah, I...found him last week on the way back to making a housecall. Maria was keeping an eye on him in the meantime, but...hell, he looked like he needed a home.” Finn cradles it closely, letting out a series of giggles at it shamelessly licks his face. “Is...that okay?”

“It’s amazin’, sweetie, I love ‘em!!!” 

Sean sits on the edge of the hammock carefully, scratching behind the pup’s ears. “Whatcha gonna call him?”

“Toenails!” Finn barks out and the puppy wiggles and waggles its tail excitedly. Sean...didn’t know what he expected, but with Finn talking to the pup like it’s a newborn baby and cradling it in his arms, well...Toenails it is.

After hours of playing with Toenails and a few more slices of pizza, everyone’s ready to turn in for the night in the Diaz household. Toenails is slumbering in the upstairs hall in his new doggy bed, and Sean’s got Finn handcuffed to the bedpost.

“Happy birthday to me…” Finn grins, showing off that missing tooth for the thousandth time that day, parting his thighs as Sean slips to his knees.


End file.
